Crawling Back to You
by Brucas744
Summary: It is just Peyton and Lucas this summer but they awaitthe return of Brooke and Jake..will everything be the same. No Leyton. brucas, Naleymaybe, and Jeyton
1. Chapter 1

Lucas walked over to Peyton and sat next to her on the beach

L- I guess its just you and me this summer

P- just the two of us

L- so what's wrong with you?

P- I don't want to talk about it

L- If were going to be friends Peyton you need to talk to me

P- you go first

L- ok, I pored my heart out to Brooke, I kissed her and all she said was I have to go and she left. I am so confussed, does she like me, what will happen when she gets back..

P- do you love her?

L- with all my heart..and I told her that

P- and she just left?

L- yah

P- she loves you Lucas

L- how can you be sure

P- im her best friend and I can see it in her eyes..she'll be back..and when she is you guys will be together

L- and when he comes back you guys will be together

P- jake?

L- who else? I know you love him Peyton..and he loves you he will be back

P- I know it just hurts

L- you want to go order a pizza..rent a movie?

P- yah that would be cool

L- ok lets go

* * *

H- Hi

N- Haley? What are you doing here?

H- I came back for you Nathan, I love you

N- what about your tour and your precious Chris?

H- I don't want chris Nathan… I never did..i love you and im sorry it took me so long to notice that

N- you should have thought about that before you left

He slammed the door in her face and she fell on the ground crying

* * *

Brooke cried all the way home to California..how could she be so stupid. She needed Lucas. She loved Lucas. She had to call him. To let him know she was coming home to him as soon as possible. She dialed his number and it rang only once before he picked up.

_How can I just let you walk away,  
just let you leave without a trace  
When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_How can you just walk away from me,  
when all I can do is watch you leave  
Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain,  
and even shared the tears  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_So take a look at me now,  
'cos there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me,  
just the memory of your face  
Take a look at me now,  
'cos there's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me  
is against all odds and that's what I've got to face_

L- Brooke?

B- Hey Broody

L- how are you?

B- im fine

L- did you make it to California okay?

B- yeah I just got into my house..my parents aren't even here

L- aww im sorry Brooke

B- Lucas there is a reason that I called you

L- ok

B- I am sorry that I walked out on you the way that I did. I was scared..im still scared but I know that you cant go thourhg love being scraed or else you will never live. I need you Lucas..i want you to wiat for me because as soon as I can I will be getting on a plane to come to you..so we can be together…I love you Lucas.

There was a long silence and Brooke was afraid Lucas had hung up on her

B- Lucas are you there?

L- im sorry Brooke I was just letting it soke in

B- am I too late?

L- you will never be too late for me..i will wait for you forever Brooke..i love you..

B- aww Luke..i love you so much

L- come home soon

B- ill call you tomorrow ok?

L- you better

B- love you

L- you too

B- bye

Brooke smiled before she fell asleep..a picture of her and Lucas in her arms

_So take a look at me now,  
'cos there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me,  
just the memory of your face  
Take a look at me now,  
'cos there's just an empty space  
But to wait for you,  
well that's all I can do and that's what I've got to face  
Take a good look at me now,  
'cos I'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
That's the chance I've got to take, oh, oho_

_Just take a look at me now_

* * *

**A/N **

**Sorry so short but it's the first chapter and all. If you like my story then you should look at my other one..the one that got away..it has the same couples and stuff just set up differently**

**Please review**

**credit to gavin degarw for lyrics**


	2. coming home

The end of the summer had finally come. Lucas was so excited to see Brooke. They were finally going to be together. He heard a honk and looked out the window, it was Peyton. Peyton was going with him to pick Brooke up. Like Lucas, she couldn't wait to see her best friend.

P- You ready Scott?

L- More than you know

P- Well lets go! Hurry your scrawny ass up.

Lucas laughed and jumped into her car

They stood outside her gate and watched the people walk out of the gate. It seemed like forver till they saw Brooke.

B- Lucas!

Brooke ran over and jumped into his arms

L- I missed you so much, Brooke

Brooke was about to pull him into a kiss when she noticed Peyton standing next to Lucas

B- P. Sawyer?

P- in the flesh

B- oh my goodness P I missed you so much

She quickly got off of Lucas and pulled her into a hug

P- I know we have so much catching up to do

L- not tonight, she's all mine

B- how can you argue with that face?

P- Come on Brooke, what happened to Ho's before Bro's?

B- aww Peyton come on, you know you would ditch me in a heartbeat if Jake came home

P- true…

B- you didn't have to admit it

P- aww im sorry B Davis

L- lets go girls, you can bitch at each other on the way home

Brooke started walking next to Peyton leaving Lucas behind them. She stopped and turned around and grabbed hands with Lucas.

B- Come on Loverboy, its time to go home.

B- Thanks for the ride Peyton, I will see you tomorrow?

P- yeah yeah, don't have to much fun

B- very funny

After Brooke said goodbye to Peyton she walked towards Lucas' room where he was waiting. He was sitting on the edge of the bed watching her.

B- Hey

L- Hey yourself

B- so..what do you want to do?

L- I don't know we could do anything you want

B- how about talk?

L- I was hoping you would say that

B- ok so what should we talk about?

L- us

B- ok..well I wasn't lying about what I said on the phone Lucas. I love you, I want to be with you, and if you haven't moved on and you still want me then I think we should be together.

L- how could I move on? There is nobody in the world for me but you. I love you Brooke

He cupped her face with her hand and pulled her into a kiss. It wasn't long before they were making out. Lucas was the first to pull away.

B- what's wrong?

L-nothing Brooke, god nothing I have been wanting this for such a long time but..

B- Lucas, this relationship is not about sex for me

L- well that's not was I going to say but its good to know

Brooke laughed

L- but anyway, since were starting over we should probably start with not keeping secrets from each other.

B- that's a good place to start

L- I have to tell you something Brooke, I haven't told anybody this

B- is this about Peyton

L- no Brooke..its not about Peyton…its about me-;I lied to you..i lied to everybody..i have…I have HCM

B- HCM? The disease Dan had?

L- yes

B- Lucas why didn't you tell anybody?

L- for awhile I thgouht I had changed me..this disase had changed my heart and I wasn't the same person, but then I realized that I have always had this disease I just never knew it. Im so sorry I didn't tell you. Are you mad?

B- No Lucas I am not mad..im scared but im not mad

L- everything's fine Brooke, when Dan died he left me a lot of money..and ive been using it to by my medications.

B- good as long as your okay

L- what do you say we go order some takeout?

B- sounds good..im in the mood for Chinese


End file.
